


Maybe Summer Isn't All That Bad

by nchung



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Humor, JacCup, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchung/pseuds/nchung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has always been a person that favours the cold. When summer comes around, all he does is try to seclude himself to the safe haven of his air-conditioned house. When Hiccup invites him over to escape the heat of the sun with a frozen treat, the heat rises for Jack in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Summer Isn't All That Bad

"Excessive Heat Warning. Take action! An excessive heat warning is being issued for the majority of western Ontario, moving east and south. Temperatures will rise to above thirty degrees and will not drop much at night. Stay indoors and drink lots of water! That’s it for the weath–"

A long and desperate groan could be heard throughout the stuffy and humid room. Jack reached out and lazily grabbed the remote and switched off the small television in front of him.

Standing up, stars could be seen in his vision and the boy shook his head, wobbling side to side as his surroundings blurred. He sighed as his vision came in focus and stretched, brought his hands down to his side, and groaned again, standing in the middle of his room, clad in a shorts and thin shirt. White hair fell back as he tilted his head and yelled to no one in particular,

“I freaking hate summer!”

Heat warnings were everywhere. Jack knew that as soon as it hit the summer months, he would be practically hibernating in the confinements of his small condo. Ontario had temperatures that dipped below freezing in the winter (which he didn’t mind at all, honestly) and soared to temperature’s during these months that Jack didn’t appreciate all that much.

He shook his head as he thought.

Who said Canada was cold all the time again?

Friends would call him up to hit the beach, go out for a slushie, maybe even be one with the wilderness and camp out! But, excuses would escape his mouth as he gave them his answer. Of course, he loved his friends, and being the person that couldn’t stay still for too long, sometimes gave in.

But he quickly regretted his decision as soon as he stepped out the door and felt the extreme rays of the sun hitting his skin.

Jack blinked lazily and made his way to his kitchen, thoughtlessly scratching the back of his head while opening his fridge. He snatched a water bottle and relished in the brisk air hitting his face from the insides. Licking his lips, he stepped back and closed the fridge door with his foot, unscrewing the cap from the transparent bottle. Bringing it up to his lips, he took a swig and sighed in relief as he felt the chilled liquid make it’s way into his mouth and travel down his throat. Taking a few more gulps, he let out a breath and brought it back down, already feeling relief from the cold water.

Jack looked around and walked to his desk, placing the bottle on the table and sitting down on the chair. He brought up a leg and placed it on the edge, the other dangling off of it. Blue eyes darted to his window and squinted thoughtfully with a hint of malice outside.

Maybe I should move to Alaska…

He clicked his tongue and picked up the water bottle, taking a swig and grabbed his phone, unlocking it quickly. Jack’s thumb moved up, scrolling through aimlessly, searching for something to occupy his time and get his mind off of the weather that he was, oh so fond of.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate and ring loudly in his hands. He almost choked on the water currently travelling down his throat and placed the bottle in front of him. Clearing his throat, he looked at the contact name and smiled. Jack pressed accept and brought the phone to his ear.

“Are you dying just as much as I am?”

He heard chuckling from the other end of the line. “Yeah, this weather’s brutal. Who said Canada was cold all the time?”

Jack nodded excitedly, as if the other person could see. “Exactly what I said, Hic! Man, this is torture…” His head leaned back and faked a sob. “Kill me…”

“Nah, not just yet.”

His head shot up and he pouted. “Yet?!”

Jack’s ears picked up a small laugh and slight shuffling. “Yep, be afraid. Be very afraid.”

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, moving the phone to his other ear. “Wow, you’re like, so scary,” Jack remarked in a sarcastic flat tone. He laughed and shook his head. “What do you want, huh? Calling me just to threaten my life?”

"Surprisingly, no. I was wondering if you wanted to come over. My dad bought these popsicles and they sound like pretty rad flavours,“ Hiccup remarked.

Jack squinted his eyes and pursed his lips. "Did you just use the word… rad?”

"Yeah, I did. Problem?“ Hiccup tried his best to contain his laughter through his threat, and a bit of it escaped.

Again, Jack made a gesture as if the other boy was right in front of him. A hand was held up in defence and he raised his eyebrows. "Oho, okay there, buddy. Nope, no problem here.”

The boy on the other line laughed and spoke,“So what, are ya comin’ or not?”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, i’ll be right over, Mr. Sassy Pants. Hope I don’t melt on the way there.” He stood up and placed a hand in his shorts pocket.

“Oh, please, it’s like a two minute walk,” the brunet inquired.

Jack’s eyebrows scrunched up and he began to walk to his front door, already grabbing his shoes, and anticipating the familiar site of forest green eyes and a freckle-dusted face.

"Yeah, a two minute walk through hell’s fires.“ He slipped on one shoe and clumsily held the mobile phone between his shoulder and pale cheek as he did so.

Hiccup scoffed and giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get over here.”

Jack slipped on the other shoe and shook his head, chuckling. “Aye aye, captain.”

The albino grinned as he heard a light laughter through the speaker get cut off as the other boy hung up.

Jack quickly slipped on the other shoe and brought the phone down, turning it off and slipping it into his pocket. He made his way to the key-holder and snatched the keys, but quickly regretted looking up at the mirror located above it.

Brows scrunched up and the teen grimaced, noticing his reflection staring back at him through the small mirror, making him fully aware of how disheveled he looked due to the scorching heat surrounding him and radiating onto his body. A sigh escaped his lips and he decided to clean himself up a bit, not anticipating looking so unpresentable in front of his long-time best friend.

Jack paused and thought for a moment from his earlier predicament of seeing tousled white hair–some of which decided to cling to his forehead that had a sheen of sweat on it–blue eyes that lost their fun sparkle and took on a lazy and tired look due to him trying his best not to submit to the unbelievable weather that Jack swore was directed to him from the gods up above punishing him for deciding to act upon his usual mischievous behaviour.

Let’s just say, a certain Australian friend of his (that Jack totally didn’t victimize constantly) wasn’t happy to see a fake bunny tail stuck to his behind (which he noticed half-way through the school day, much to his demise) and participated in the usual banter of hunting down the “frostbite”, “giant icicle” and last but not least, “little shit”, with his ears picking up the obnoxious laugh around the corner, obviously proud of his successful prank that he only found amusing (with the exception of a few classmates and bystanders watching the whole scenario unfold).

But that’s a story for another time.

A scoff of laughter escaped his throat as he remembered his earlier adventures with one of his victi- friends.

Bare feet padded their way to his washroom and his finger thoughtlessly flicked on the light. The white-haired teen brought himself to his sink and turned on the tap to the coldest setting. His hands made it’s way to gather some water and he bent down slightly, splashing his face and relishing the refreshment as soon as it hit his cheeks.

After washing his face, he grabbed a towel and padded it dry. The boy sighed and weaved his fingers through his hair, fixing the spikes that he was sometimes sure had a mind of it’s own as best as he could.

Jack brought his hands back down and looked at his reflection, shrugging his shoulders and deciding he looked decent enough and sure that the freezing water had caused him to wake up and look more alert.

And so, the blue-eyed boy shut off the light and walked to his front door, opening it. He gave one last look to his humble abode and nodded, scowling as the thought of walking through the weather of hell itself came back to his mind, not enticing him at all.

Jack locked his door quickly and walked through the corridor, made his way into the elevator and hummed to a song he heard Hiccup listening to while the brunet studied next to him.

And much to his dismay, the front entrance of his condo came way too quickly. The boy almost groaned out loud, but suppressed it as he saw the familiar concierge smile and give him a nod.

"You’re going out now? In that heat?“ The man chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, looking back down at the newspaper. "Kids these days.”

Jack chuckled nervously and rolled his eyes. “Not really looking forward to it as much as you think, Albert.”

Albert looked back up at the teen in front of him, who was making his way to the front doors. Smiling, he commented with genuine care in his voice,“Well, be careful, kid. And tell Hiccup I said hi.”

Jack momentarily stopped and blinked a few times, but remembered that Hiccup had been here and Jack had been to Hiccup’s so many times, it wasn’t a surprise the person guarding the front desk would know his friend.

He smiled and saluted. “Will do.”

And with that, the grey-haired man nodded back and Jack pushed the doors open, already dreading the feel of the warmth on the glass underneath his fingertips.

He sighed.

Only for Hiccup…

Jack nodded with determination and acted as if he was about to fight the boogey-man one on one and pushed open the doors.

Finally, he let out the painful groan he’d suppressed as the sun’s merciless rays devoured him whole, already deciding that this was, indeed, his worst nightmare.

With each step he took towards his destination, Jack’s logical mind screamed for him to turn back and envelope in the sweet, sweet relish of the AC.

The boy made a mental note to himself:

Personally thank the guy that invented air-conditioning.

Placing a hand over his eyes, trying his best to block out the sun’s harsh and bright light, the teen continued to walk, thankful that his friend’s house wasn’t that far of a journey.

Unfortunately, the optimistic thought never crossed the befuddled lad as his lanky body journeyed down the side-walk. Every moment in that hellish weather counted, and each drop of sweat that travelled down his face, Jack swore the bodily substance was mocking him, almost reminding him that winter was still months away, way too far for the winter-lover’s liking, and that he had to deal with it whether he liked it or not.

Eyes shown with hope as the familiar sight of a nice-sized house with a trimmed lawn and non-existent garden came into view.

He made his way up the steps and knocked on the door, wondering even why he was still doing so, but due to his (sometimes) polite nature, the boy couldn’t find himself to just walk in, when both the Haddock men had insisted he was welcomed anytime.

Jack knew Hiccup for five years now.

At the ripe age of thirteen, the pair had met on orientation day, on their first day of high school. And if one was to be honest, Jack Frost had initially thought lowly of the boy. Not lowly, per say, but he did think the freckled teen was weird.

Being the outgoing guy he was (and maybe a bit too forward, he must admit to himself looking back on it currently), a younger Jack sat down next to the quiet and lonely individual, looking down at his schedule while biting his nails.

“Heya!”

Surprised was an understatement as the brunet was interrupted in the middle of his secret mental pep-talk (consisting of telling himself to actually make friends this time).

Pupils dilated as a small yelp escaped from his mouth, emerald eyes quickly looking up at crystal blue. A blink and swallow was all the kid could muster as a light pink tinge adorned his face, fading out his freckles by a little bit. The boy gulped again and looked back up, but not without shifting his gaze as he noticed the other teen in front of him. “H-hi…”

Jack quirked an amused eyebrow and cocked his head. Awkward much…

"Um…“ The other male in front of him mumbled and looked back down at his feet, finding the newly-shined floor suddenly very fascinating. He coughed and looked away.

Jack tried his best to suppress his laugh but failed. He smirked playfully afterwards, taking in the boy’s appearance.

He was rather small for his age, at least, smaller than Jack. Thin and nimble-looking fingers clung to the white paper, a light tan spreading across them, either naturally or from fun in the sun while summer vacation was in full swing, but Jack didn’t care; it suited the nerdy looking boy. Light brown shaggy hair adorned his head, with long bangs that swept at either side of his forehead; it looked a little bit unkempt and messy, but Jack could tell the boy tried and he had to admit that it suited him as well. His face was littered in a light coating of freckles that dusted over a button nose and Jack looked lower to see the other teen biting his lips nervously.

Jack was surprised to find himself thinking he was cute. Adorable even.

And as green eyes looked up at him again, his confirmation locked in his head.

His eyes travelled down to the name tag stuck neatly on his olive coloured t-shirt.

The teen pursed his lips, a smile tugging at them.

Hiccup…? His name is Hiccup?

Said teen noticed this and rolled his eyes, but stopped the action half-way because he didn’t want his sassy nature to make itself apparent, leaving a bad impression in the first few moments of meeting someone that could possibly be a friend in the future.

"Well, Hiccup, it’s very nice to meet ya. My name’s Jackson, but call me Jack.” He reached out his hand for the boy to shake, and the other took it tentatively, almost expecting the hand to push him or anything else along the lines of harsh (something he was used to from all the teasing and bullying he received from his, oh so sweet cousin, Snotlout).

After a firm grasp from the white-haired teen, Hiccup felt comfortable enough to squeeze back.

A small smile graced Hiccup’s lips as he learned his acquaintances name. “Hi, Jack.”

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened, scaring Jack out of his current thoughts. He blinked and smiled, looking at the slightly taller from orientation day (and still looking down at the freckle face, mind you), but still shy and sarcastic as ever Hiccup.

Before he could greet his friend though, a loud bark could he heard and he was all of a sudden, toppled over by a huge black shadow that ran to him very quickly. Anyone not familiar with the small family would’ve had enough logic to run away from the house if a large black thing jumped on you, but due to the familiarity, Jack simply laughed and closed his eyes, feeling a large wet tongue lick at his face excitedly.

“Toothless! What’d I tell you about jumping on people!”

The dog whined slightly and backed off of the poor boy pinned at the bottom of him, sitting obediently, but still wagging his tail at the sight of a person he knew his owner was good friends with (not to mention, he also brought him treats here and there).

Jack stood up and wiped at the drool on his face, reaching his hand out and petting the top of the huge dog’s head. He could’ve sworn Toothless had smiled as his fingers made it’s way to his chin.

"C'mon, bud. Go drink some water,“ Hiccup smiled as Toothless rushed towards his water bowl, feeling the heat just as much as they were, and started messily lapping up the water into his mouth.

The owner of said black dog turned back around to face the teen in front of him with white hair and electric blue eyes he wouldn’t mind staring at all day, if he could.

A grin spread across Jack’s face and he finally stepped in, the brunet moving to the side to let his friend inside. "Took you long enough,” the freckled-face teen remarked jokingly.

Jack pouted and gestured his hands to the shutting door. “Do you have any clue how hot it is out there?! I could’ve died, Hic!” He let out an exasperated sigh and threw his arms up for more emphasis. “I thought we were best friends! Do you even care?!” And for more of a show, the snowy-haired teen decided to give the oldest trick in the book; a quiver of the bottom lip.

Hiccup merely rolled his eyes, used to his long-time friend’s antics and made his way to his kitchen. “You’re such a drama queen,” he muttered to the teen trailing behind him.

Said drama queen scrunched up his nose and pinched his shirt, moving it away and from his body in a quick manner, trying his best to cool himself down but knew it was useless. “Am not. You know how much I hate the heat,” Jack complained and sat down at one of the stools that surrounded the granite island in the middle of the kitchen.

He watched as Hiccup opened the freezer and take out a package, closing the door and making his way back to the not-at-all-overdramatic (that’s what Jack thought) teen.

"Well, your highness, this might do the trick.“ The brown-haired boy held a box in front of excited blue eyes, the owner quickly grabbing the box with both hands and snatching it away.

Hiccup chuckled and placed a hand on his hip, shaking his head slightly, finding the sight quite endearing.

Jack’s eyes shone with anticipation and the boy read out loud, "Dude! Cheesecake flavour?! This is so cool!” A laugh escaped at the end of his exclamation and Hiccup couldn’t help but compare his friend to a child on Christmas morning, opening up a present that they’ve been begging for for so long.

"Yep, told ya so. Now, c'mon, choose one and let’s head out onto the porch,“ the younger remarked and nodded his head towards the door that lead to the backyard.

He saw Jack open the box and pull one out instantly, already ripping open the package. His hands made it’s way into the box and he pulled himself out one as well and watched as Jack hop off of the stool, already indulging in the succulent tastes of the frozen treat.

Hiccup put the box back in the freezer and walked to the back, unwrapping the popsicle and opening the door and stepping out. Jack followed, already anticipating the coldness of the food and closed the door behind him.

The two boys sat down on the patio and Jack was thankful for the umbrella that provided well-needed shade from the sun casting it’s hot glow from up above.

After a moment, there was a comfortable silence between them as they enjoyed the flavoured coldness against their tongue.

"So,” Jack began. “What flavour did you get?” He asked between licks.

Hiccup pursed his lips and thought for a moment, but quickly regretted that action as he saw the liquid already starting to drip down. “Pretty sure it’s coconut.” He gave it another lick and tried to clean it up, but scowled when he noticed it left a sticky feeling. “And you?”

The boy that sat beside him nodded and continued to lick the treat. “I’m not really sure,” he commented, still trying to figure the flavour out. “Why couldn’t they of labelled these things?”

Hiccup shrugged and laughed, amused by his friend’s distaste for the company’s choices.

Jack suddenly halted his licking as the other teen leaned towards him, his tongue darting out and licking the popsicle in his hand. He swallowed and blushed slightly.

An indirect kiss.

Hiccup went back to his original position and smacked his lips lightly. He then looked back at Jack and confirmed,“Pomegranate.”

Blue eyes shifted and he went back to eating, a smile tugging at his lips. “These are such random flavours. Good, but random.”

The other male nodded in agreement, lapping the juices and swiping his bangs out of his face. “I was hoping to get the cheesecake one.”

Jack’s eyes lit up and exclaimed,“Me too! I’m digging through that thing until I find it,” he announced matter-of-factly.

Hiccup gave him a look and swallowed the flavour. “But that would mean you would have to eat the entire box until you found it,” he noted suspiciously.

Jack smiled innocently and shrugged. “I have no problem with that.”

Green eyes rolled and he smiled. “Fatty.”

The white-haired teen pretended to be taken aback and paused his licking to place a hand on his chest. “Rude! I’ve been working on my figure, y'know!”

Hiccup suppressed a giggle, and instead, gave him the sassiest ladder look he could muster. “Mhm,” he mumbled under his breath. “Clearly,” he said with a sarcastic tone.

Jack pouted, but soon chuckled. “Man, say that to Astrid and she’d kick your ass.” He laughed and watched as Hiccup visibly shivered.

"I’m aware. I know better than to say that to her,“ the other boy replied as he continued to eat the white popsicle.

Jack squinted his blue eyes at Hiccup and pursed his lips. "Oh, but you have no problem saying that to me, hm?”

Hiccup shrugged. “You love me too much to do anything. And besides,” he poked Jack’s arm. “Pretty sure Astrid has more muscle than you.”

The teen looked insulted in reply. He poked Hiccup back and exclaimed,“I’m bigger than you!” Jack smirked. “And always will be,” he added.

The boy beside him laughed and rolled his eyes, squinting soon afterwards. “Oh, har har. Shut up and eat your popsicle.”

Both boys laughed.

Jack was always very proud of himself when he came up on top with these regular snarky conversations he had with his friend.

Soon after getting to know each other more, the albino was genuinely dumbstruck after finding that the shy and awkward boy had a fire in him that almost put the popular girls in the school to shame.

When one of them decided to start shamelessly flirting with Jackson in the middle of phys-ed, making sure that her t-shirt was tied up high enough to expose her belly button, the scrawny teen made his way to her, noticing Jack’s uncomfortable facial expressions looking his way, almost pleading for some back-up and most of all, help.

Jack would never forget that day, for that day, the girl in front of him turned so red, he could’ve sworn that she looked identical to the red dodgeball in his hand. And he didn’t want to be too mean (for Hiccup surely took care of that), but she looked like a fish just out of water; her mouth opening and closing, trying to process that the nerd had outsmarted her.

Hiccup had simply grabbed his wrist, and practically sashayed away from said fuming girl, still too bewildered and caught in the middle of trying to come back with something just as snarky, but, it was too late, as she witnessed both boys laughing as they walked away to continue the game of King’s Court.

All thoughts were ceased abruptly as he caught himself staring at the boy beside him, savouring the sweet, cold treat. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the memory.

And soon after, all thoughts completely crashed as soon as he noticed what he was looking at.

The tongue that belonged to the freckled face darted out, grazing the sides of the juicy popsicle agonizingly slow. He made it’s way to the top and then to the tip, lapping up the flavour. Soon after, Hiccup decided to engulf half of the frozen treat, not noticing that the frozen food was succumbing to the heat around it, causing white liquid to drip down and run along his chin.

Pupils in light blue eyes dilated and mouth hung slightly ajar as he continued to stare, subjecting to a new found revelation.

Hiccup, normally observant, remained oblivious to his best friend’s gaze, eyes practically popping out and drool threatening to run down his mouth.

Hiccup remained totally unaware as his tongue continued to round up all the juices on the popsicle and God, why did it have to be white of all colours?

Jack’s tongue quickly licked his dry lips. Either from the slight dehydration from the summer weather or the fact that he was watching his friends tongue continue to make it’s way around the now provocative and sweetly enticing treat he had in his hands.

The sucks, and licks and happy hums he heard escape from the other boy drove the teen wild, and soon, he could feel his breathing getting quicker, his pants getting tighter, and a slight tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Soon, the brunet noticed his treat was melting and he licked away the mess. And in the process, to Jack’s luckiness or dismay (he really wasn’t sure), the boy started sucking on his fingers, the pink muscle darting out and weaving it’s way through the digits, sucking until every drop from the mess was clean, and leaving a sheen of saliva to be left. His eyes even picked up the site of his spit mixing with the sweet substance, which caused a string of saliva to form as the boy’s fingers pulled away from those plump kissable lips.

The slightly older teen bit his lip and eyed the very innocent and also very oblivious Hiccup almost hungrily, wishing it were something else he was sucking on at the moment. Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment and imagined what he would do in that situation.

Oh, God.

The things he could do to this boy. Jack knew Hiccup was a shy person when it came to these topics, but they both grew so close, that on some occasions, have even had talks about sex and girls and all that other stuff that teen guys talk about. Each and every time, the viking descendant would blush furiously and look away, missing the chance to witness the smirk that the other more experienced teen had playing on his lips. But not because he was making fun of the blushing teen, oh no, but because he wanted to teach the blushing teen, in more ways than one.

Jack has had his fair share of girls, but for Hiccup, it was a completely different story.

Hiccup was completely innocent.

Completely pure.

Completely wholesome.

Untouched.

Naïve to the world most guys his age have explored.

And this fact about the freckled-face teen turned Jack on even more.

His ears could just imagine the way the teen would moan his name as they touched.

“Jack…”

His hands would be running through soft tresses of feathery brown hair, big forest green eyes would be looking back up at his blue ones with purity, but filled with an unfamiliar need as he took the snowy teen in. The smaller teen would call out his name in ecstasy.

“Jack…!”

Jack would tilt his head back, basking in the glory of Hiccup lapping up his flavour and engulfing his whole mouth with his co–

“–ack!”

Jack’s eyes darted open and he blushed a dark shade of red.

“Earth to Jack Frost!”

Hiccup mentally cursed himself for noting how cute the other looked when the red contrasted with his pale face.

Said face looked at Hiccup like a deer caught in headlights and he stammered, “H-huh?!”

Jack looked around panicked, almost as if the green-eyed teen had known what he was fantasizing about.

“Your popsicle!”

Blue eyes blinked in confusion at the outburst of the other male.

“It’s melting all over the place!”

Jack blinked once again in utter confusion, but eventually looked down. Soon, he yelped and stood up quickly, his blue t-shirt now covered in red sticky gooeyness.

“Shit!”

The snowy-haired teen looked around him and was too surprised to know what to do right away. But all his trouble was casted aside as his friend quickly darted inside, grabbing some tissues and coming back out, handing him some while trying not to laugh.

"You big dummy,“ Hiccup mumbled with a laugh, as he helped wipe the teen off, grimacing at how sticky this was going to get. "How did you even manage to forget about your popsicle like this?”, Hiccup wondered while tearing off another tissue and handing it to Jack.

Jack took it and laughed nervously. “Um…” He shrugged, trying his best to protect Hiccup’s innocence. “You know me,” he mumbled, with another unsure chuckle.

The other teen merely shook his head and smirked. “Well, you don’t wanna stay in those clothes. Take a shower and you can borrow some of my clothes.” Hiccup then made his way into the house to grab some tissues to wipe down the chair his friend had been sitting on.

Jack just stood there, watching as the freckled boy made his way into the house, still blissfully unaware that he was the one that unintentionally caused this, and for the first time all summer, the troublesome heat never crossed the winter obsessed teens mind.

This was a sticky situation (pun intended), and Jack was thrown off guard.

But all he confirmed was, maybe summer isn't all that bad.


End file.
